


Cocoa & Candy Canes

by JodiMarie2910



Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (Anime & Manga), Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (Japan TV 2005), 꽃보다 남자 | Boys Over Flowers (Korea TV)
Genre: Candy Canes, Chapter 3 is slightly inappropriate, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Soeulmates, Soulmates, True Love, because it's Yi Jeong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodiMarie2910/pseuds/JodiMarie2910
Summary: Four mini one-shots for the holiday season. Yi Jeong attempts to make hot cocoa, and Ga Eul rescues a scrawny Christmas tree.
Relationships: Chu Ga Eul & So Yi Jung, Chu Ga Eul/So Yi Jung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Christmas Trees

**Author's Note:**

> I like to do Christmas-themed one-shots every year. This one is four mini chapters, similar to Souvenirs.
> 
> Just to give an update, between the holidays and my own personal life changes, I will probably be updating Dangerous Games sometime between Christmas and New Year's.

True to her compassionate nature, Ga Eul had rescued the scraggliest tree in the tree lot. So of course Yi Jeong had it brought down to his studio instead of parking it in the living room. Because what type of holiday pictures would they be taking in front of a tree that looked like _that_?

Don't get him wrong.

He'd been perfectly okay with them adopting a stray cat from the animal shelter.

But their Christmas tree would be going on the cover spread of a European art magazine, and what type of world-renowned artist would he be if the Christmas tree he had 'helped' select looked like it had been attacked by a leaf blower?

However, Yi Jeong had now been married for two years, and he wasn't stupid.

So of course he had properly begged for Ga Eul's tree to be brought to his studio under the pretense of wanting to stare at his wife's beautiful Christmas decorations while he worked.

Meanwhile, he'd had a lush, full, professionally decorated and symmetrically perfect tree installed in the living room where they 'hardly ever spent time anyway.'


	2. Cocoa

"Awww, thank you." Ga Eul accepted a steaming mug of hot cocoa from her husband as he sat down next to her on the sofa, ready to start the movie they'd picked out.

Despite being so expertly skilled with his hands, Yi Jeong hardly ever prepared anything in the kitchen between Ga Eul and the maids doing most of the cooking. So whenever he did bring her something he'd prepared out of the blue, like this cocoa, her heart melted a little at the sweet gesture.

Putting the warm mug up to her lips, she took a tiny sip, unsure how hot the cocoa still was.

Hmmm...

The cocoa tasted odd, though from the little bit she'd drunk, she wasn't sure why.

Bracing herself, she took a bigger swallow and immediately spat it back out into the mug.

When she looked up from sputtering, Yi Jeong was staring at her with some alarm.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "I followed the recipe, just like it said. The same one you use."

"Yi Jeong, did you put sugar in this?"

"Uh, yeah."

"The one in the red canister?"

"Yes, that one."

"That's not sugar. That's salt."


	3. Candy Canes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one earns the 'T' rating on this fic...

Yi Jeong truly wanted to thank whoever had the vision to turn peppermint candies into elongated canes.

Because his girlfriend loved them, and he...well, he was just the pervert who liked watching her lick them while they did homework.

All during December, Ga Eul kept the hooked candy canes in her purse, and she'd take them out while she studied for exams and eat them one after the other. Her mouth would form a tiny, perfect 'O' as she sucked the tip of the cane and licked up the red stripes until she'd cleaned each of them off.

And sometimes she'd break off pieces of the candy cane, and her fingers would get red and sticky from the peppermint, so that she'd have to suck the tips of her fingers, one by one.

Yi Jeong tried admirably hard not to stare at her while she did that.

Admirably hard.


	4. Presents

Ga Eul had seen this on a television show once—the whole box inside of a box inside of a box inside of a box trick of concealing a present.

But of course Yi Jeong had to put his own artistic spin on it, one-upping everyone who had ever done that trick in the history of presents. Instead of using normal cardboard boxes, he had crafted his own pottery boxes of various sizes that fit together perfectly like a set of Russian dolls.

Not plain boxes either. Each box had been carved and painted along a separate theme. Only when Ga Eul laid them out side by side did she realize the carvings on the boxes connected together to spell out something.

Of course, by then she had already pulled out the final box. A tiny one.

The only box Yi Jeong clearly had not created.

The boxes fit together to spell out a single sentence in Korean characters: _will you marry me?_

Each box had been painted to reflect a different season of the year; the overall theme was forever.

Of course, she said 'yes.'


	5. More Presents, A Lot More Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter!

"Jeongie, I already bought presents for our friends and all their kids. What's all this?" Ga Eul dropped her purse on the sofa, dumbfounded at the staggering number of presents crowded around the tree in their living room. Presents she knew she hadn't wrapped.

Yi Jeong entered the room carrying a cup of hot coffee, dressed casually in a blue knit sweater and blue jeans. He'd taken to dressing down more often in the years since their daughter had been born. She guessed crawling around on the floor after a toddler would do that to even the most fashion-conscious of men.

"Oh, those?" he answered. "Those are for Soo Bin."

"Soo Bin? _All_ of them?"

"Of course. Jun Pyo's little brat isn't going to get more presents than my precious little girl." Yi Jeong scoffed.

" _Our_ little girl," Ga Eul intoned.

"Isn't that what I said?" Yi Jeong smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"But Yi Jeong, we already got everything that was on her list."

"Yeah, I know. I just bought some additional items."

"I think you bought the entire toy store."

"Yah. Come on." Yi Jeong set his coffee down on an end table. "We only get to do this once, you know."

"I know. But don't you think we shouldn't spoil her too, too much?" Ga Eul gestured to the tree. "I thought we agreed not to give her _every_ little thing she could possibly want. She has to learn the value of things sometime."

"Yes. So she can learn." He stepped over to Ga Eul and circled his arms around her waist. "Next year. When she's seven."

Ga Eul quirked a doubtful eyebrow up at him. The lingering scent of wet clay mingled with the coffee on his breath.

Sure. Like Yi Jeong's persistent desire to one-up Jun Pyo on everything child-related would magically evaporate come next Christmas.

She wouldn't bet on it.

"Please." Yi Jeong made an angelic pout that didn't suit the rest of his face, though only in that 'angelic' and 'Yi Jeong' did not belong in the same sentence. "Please, please, _Omma_." Yi Jeong pressed his forehead to Ga Eul's, and she couldn't help the smile that escaped her lips.

He really was worse than Soo Bin sometimes.

"Fine," she relented. "But on one condition."

"Mmm, what's that?" He hugged her tighter.

"Don't you think you should spoil your wife too before Soo Bin comes home from her dance lesson?"

"Oh? What do you have in mind, Miss Voice of Reason?"

"Something that won't cost you anything and we can do right here at home." She winked.

"Hmm, in that case...I might have to give you one of your presents early." He winked back.

"I won't tell," she whispered.


End file.
